


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 20: Cristale





	

O relógio marca as exatas três e vinte e seis da manhã quando através do intercomunicador Cristiano e Gareth ouvem um choro de bebé. Antes de que Gareth se possa levantar, Cristiano sai da cama a correr até ao quarto da pequena Bruna.

— Calma bebé.— Cristiano murmura, pegando na criança e embalando-a nos seus braços.— O papá está aqui.

Andando de um lado para o outro, Cristiano tenta fazer com que Bruna volte a adormecer e finalmente consegue que isso aconteça após quase vinte minutos. Ele deita a bebé no seu berço, tapando-a e sorrindo para a sua figura angelical.

De volta à cama, Cristiano encontra Gareth acordado sentando sobre o colchão. Ao sentar-se ao lado dele, a primeira coisa que Cristiano faz é soltar um suspiro e beber um pouco da água que está no copo da sua mesinha de cabeceira.

— Era a minha vez de ir vê-la.— Gareth pronuncia-se, esfregando os olhos.

— Mas eu não queria que tivesses de ir lá.— Cristiano deita-se finalmente, vendo o outro homem fazer o mesmo.— Precisas de descansar.

— E tu também.— Gareth aponta e deixa um beijo rápido nos lábios do seu companheiro.— Dorme.

— Vou tentar.— o português admite, fechando os olhos.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Quando a manhã chega nem Cristiano nem Gareth têm vontade alguma de sair da cama. Mas quando o choro de Bruna se faz ouvir, o homem português corre até ao quarto dela para a poder tirar do berço e levá-la para o seu quarto.

— Deita-a aqui um bocado.— Gareth sugere e vê Cristiano pousar a bebé na cama.— Podes aproveitar para ir tomar banho.

— É mesmo isso que vou fazer.— Cristiano boceja após falar e antes de sair do quarto encara Gareth.— A minha mãe deve chegar daqui a nada com o Cristianinho.

— Está bem, podes ficar descansado que eu tomo conta do assunto.— o galês sorri carinhosamente e desvia a sua atenção para a bebé deitada no colchão.

Cristiano sorri perante esta imagem e finalmente sai do quarto, indo até à casa de banho. Por outro lado, Gareth decide ir até à cozinha preparar o pequeno almoço e leva a pequena Bruna consigo, sentando-a na cadeirinha de bebé.

— Queres leite?— ele pergunta-lhe, agitando o biberão e sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da sua filha.

Após testar o leite, Gareth coloca o biberão na boca da bebé, aguardando para que a mesma termine a sua refeição para finalmente começar a preparar a comida para si e para Cristiano. Gareth pousa um prato de torradas sobre a mesa quando ouve a campainha tocar e vai até à porta.

— Olá.— Dolores, a mãe de Cristiano saúda e cumprimenta Gareth.— Bom, aqui está o traquinas.

Gareth olha para baixo, vendo Cristianinho sorrir para ele com a sua dentadura incompleta. Ele passa o seu braço à volta do rapaz e puxa-o para perto de si.

— Quer entrar para tomar o pequeno almoço?— Gareth pergunta, sorrindo para a sua sogra.

— Não, deixa estar!— ela declara.— Eu vou andando que tenho coisas para fazer.

— Está bem, tenha cuidado na viagem.— Gareth adverte e dá dois beijos no rosto da mulher mais uma vez.— E obrigada por cuidar do Cristianinho.

— Sabes que é sempre um prazer enorme tomar conta do meu netinho.— ela gargalha.— Mas vá, adeus!

Gareth e Cristianinho ficam à porta à espera que a avó do segundo finalmente vá embora e depois voltam para dentro. A primeira coisa que Cristianinho faz quando entra na cozinha é subir para uma cadeira e dar um abraço à sua irmã.

— Já comeste?— Gareth pergunta ao rapaz que assente, continuando a brincar com Bruna.— Não deste que fazer à avó, pois não?

— Achas?— Cristianinho sorri orgulhoso.— Eu porto-me sempre bem!

— Fico contente por saber.— o homem galês passa uma mão no cabelo do rapaz, despenteando-o um pouco.

Gareth sente duas enormes mãos pousarem-se em cada lado da sua cintura. e não consegue evitar sorrir quando sente o queixo de Cristiano pousar no seu ombro, sendo cumprimentado com um beijo ruidoso na bochecha.

— E eu?— Cristianinho cruza os braços, colocando o lábio inferior para fora.

— Tu és um grande ciumento.— Ronaldo gargalha e abraça o seu filho, beijando a testa dele.— Como correu a noite?

— Correu bem.— Cristianinho garante.— A avó ensinou-me a fazer bolo de iogurte. Ficou mesmo bom!

— A tua avó quer é engordar-te.— Ronaldo brinca, sentando-se finalmente à mesa e espera que Gareth faça o mesmo para finalmente começar o seu pequeno almoço.

— Papá, posso usar o teu  _tablet_ para jogar com a Bruna?— Cristianinho pergunta, recebendo como resposta um sorriso por parte de Gareth.

Assim que recebe este tipo de resposta, o rapaz sai a correr da cozinha ouvindo ainda um "Tem cuidado" de Ronaldo que não suporta ver Cristianinho correr dentro de casa. Ele volta passados alguns segundos com o _tablet_ nas mãos e senta-se ao lado de Bruna.

— Achas que devíamos a algum sítio?— Ronaldo pergunta a Gareth enquanto barra um pouco e manteiga numa torrada.— Não faz bem às crianças estarem o dia todo em casa.

— Podíamos ir ao parque de diversões, tenho a certeza que o Cristianinho ia gostar.— Gareth sugere e olha para o rapaz que se encontra a mostrar um vídeo à sua irmã.

— É por isso que tu és o cérebro da relação.— Ronaldo solta uma leve gargalhada e dá uma dentada na sua torrada.— Parece-me uma ótima ideia.

— Só é pena que a Bruna ainda seja tão pequena porque não vai poder andar em nenhuma atração.— o galês aponta.

— Tens razão, mas podemos sempre voltar lá daqui a alguns anos.— Ronaldo profere e sorri brilhantemente.— Quando ela for mais crescida.

Gareth assente e sorri de volta, continuando a tomar o seu pequeno almoço. No final da refeição Gareth e Cristiano vestem as crianças e seguem para o parque de diversões. 

Enquanto Gareth empurra o carrinho de Bruna pelo parque de diversões ele vê Ronaldo e Cristianinho andarem de mãos dadas à sua frente e ele tem a certeza de que tem a melhor família que alguma vez poderia desejar. E Ronaldo pensa exatamente o mesmo.


End file.
